


GOT7 Drabbles

by honeybeexx



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeexx/pseuds/honeybeexx
Summary: Here lie the works for the blog on tumblr that goes by the usernameyouhave1newmessageAny works here solely belong to the blog and the admin that write them. If you have a moment, please check their blog out! They're hilarious ladies that produce fake text messages/scenarios that talk about all sorts of topics. Admin Banana and I are long time friends and have chosen to place them here on our mutually shared Archive page.Each, if not most, of the works here will be accompanied and linked to the text messages they correspond with on the blog. There will be a link at the beginning of each drabble so that you may have the option to read it beforehand.Hope you enjoy.





	GOT7 Drabbles

When she had stood at the altar, staring at Marks dark eyes and nervous grin, the idea she had created in her head about how her life was going to be from that moment on was far from what she had imagined.

She had married a man for the sake of saving her parents business and she would quickly come to find out that his life was a little unusual. His job was always kept under wraps and whenever someone asked what exactly it was that he did, he would always respond with a kind smile and say that he was an entrepreneur. In the darkness of their room, however, he had expressed to her just what exactly it was that he did. In their group, they each held their own territory and that territory that they were in charge meant that they held many responsibilities.

He never went into specifics but she was able to put two and two together and realize that the man she married got his money through some unorthodox methods.

Even with that knowledge, she somehow learned to love him. She saw him for the quiet young man who had taken her in on a whim and without knowing her all too well, the man who had saved her parents business and had helped it flourish.

Marrying Mark Tuan also meant that she had some new friends; six of them to be exact.

They were all unique and hadn’t been exactly what she had imagined them to be. Up to this day, she still can’t come up with a reason on why she thought that Mark hung around these burly men that were extraordinarily tall and thick with muscle and wore a constant glower on their face 24/7.

And, oh how wrong she had been.

She had met them just two months of having been married. It was during an afternoon of coming back from the market that, just as she was entering the pin on the keypad, she heard a huge crash on the other side of the door. She had burst through the door, albeit illogically because for all she knew someone could have been robbing their apartment, and it wasn’t until she skidded to a stop in the living room that she took in the scene before her.

There were men in her apartment that she had never seen before. There was one who stood on the couch, hollering and dancing to the music video on the screen while gyrating his thin body. The wooden coffee table was turned over on its side and, in the midst of the plates and food on the carpet, were two other men wrestling each other, not caring that the food was sticking to them.

“What in the actual living HELL IS GOING ON?!”

Looking back at it now, it was quite comical how they had suddenly stopped and looked at her, with wide eyes and sudden realization that she had yelled in English and that was most definitely not in Korean.

Mark tripped into the living room, catching himself on the wall before he could land on the floor. Three other men popped up from behind him, all staring at her over his shoulder. Mark held up his hands in hopes of looking as apologetic as possible and with a nervous grin, the same grin he gave her on their wedding day said, “Babe, hold on, I can explain.”

He introduced them to her as his friends but she knew these were the men he often spoke about when it came to work.

There was Im Jaebum, the leader who was just as quiet as Mark was. He held himself up with confidence and kept mostly to himself but, with time, she learned not to tiptoe around him and would often catch his eyes upon his members and could see just how much he cared for each and every single one of them.

Then there was his polar opposite: Jackson Wang. Originally from China, he came to Korea on business and decided to stay. He was the middleman whenever anything between China and Korea needed to be dealt with. He was a ball of energy and was constantly making those around him laugh. She often went out to eat with him and never had she once not left with an aching abdomen from how hard she had laughed with him.

Park Jinyoung was a man of beauty and elegance and always seemed to be dressed in stylish clothing. He was Jaebums right hand man and he was the one that Jaebum most confided in. On a night when they had all gone to Jeju on a weekend trip, she and Jinyoung had stayed back whilst the others played on the beach and he had told her that Jaebum had saved him from himself. He smiled into his wine glass and as he watched the red liquid swirl, eyes somewhere far away, he told her how he had been in a very dark place and he had been so close to having given up but Jaebum had come into his life at the right moment and had shown him that there was more to live for. Ever since then, they had been inseparable. As he looked out towards their little group, his face so serene, he said that he couldn’t see himself without him.

Choi Youngjae was someone whom she had taken into her heart and couldn’t even imagine letting go. She wasn’t quite sure how he got into the life he lived but one thing she did know was he could never do any wrong in her eyes. He often stopped by the apartment just to talk or to eat or even sleep on their couch and their door was always opened for him. In one of those days that he had stopped by he mentioned his passion for technology and how he could go into just about anything that had an IP address and electricity. She didn’t push more about what exactly that meant because, just as how she had learned early on, they were allowed to tell her whatever they wanted but by no means was she to ask.

Lastly, there were the youngest members, the two that were joined at the hip and were the ones who constantly maintained a young energy within the group. Bambam was a young Thai kid that often worked in Thailand but a lot of his business was handled here in Korea. He always jokingly mentioned how Yugyeom was his partner in crime but somehow she thought there was more truth in that then what he led on.

Kim Yugyeom, as the youngest member, held a sort of innocence about him that made her want to take her of him just like she felt for Youngjae. Mark had let out a snort one day when she had told him just that and had said, “There’s nothing innocent about the kid. It’s just a front he puts on because it benefits him a lot more than actually being himself.” So needless to say, the shock of finding him at their door decorated in bruises and blood in many occasions wore off rather quickly. 

It seemed that after having been properly introduced to everyone, the apartment was never quiet after that. There was always someone there and the kitchen was always stocked so that they could bother her enough to make them something to eat. Mark eventually stopped apologizing for the constant noise and distractions and would quietly thank her for putting up with them with a hand on her hip and a kiss on the side of her neck. 

This was her life now and, even though she was still learning many things about their world, she couldn’t complain much. She helped in any way possible and had learned to take care of each of them in their own way.


End file.
